Engine emissions have been regulated causing industries, particularly the automotive industry, to utilize particulate matter removal devices, such as filters, for reducing the amount of particulate matter expelled into the environment. Such filters are configured to remove particulate matter from the exhaust gas flow before discharge from the vehicle. In order to determine the remaining capacity of the filter, the flow rate of particulate matter through the exhaust gas stream is monitor. This monitoring is often achieved through a particulate matter sensor placed within the exhaust gas stream, wherein a signal is generated based upon an amount of particulate matter flowing across or past the sensor. However, many of these sensors fail to provide accurate readings of particulate matter flowing within an exhaust gas stream. For example, many of these sensors are not sufficiently robust to withstand forces or temperatures encountered by such sensors. Other problems with these sensors are in their inability to accurately indicate the presence of particulate matter within an exhaust gas flow due to poor signal noise ratio and other deficiencies. Other problems exist as well. Accordingly, there is a need for improved methods and devices for monitoring the flow of particulate matter within an exhaust gas stream.